Kenshin's Feelings
by gigigirl281
Summary: What would happen if Kenshin couldn't take beiing called that AWFUL name anymore? Read on to find out...


Hey! This is a stupid lil' one shot I thought of when I was watching Kenshin on TV. This guy says, "Die, Battousai," [what else?] and Kenshin says "I left that name behind me in Kyoto." Well, every time someone calls him that, he seems to get depressed. So I wondered, what would happen if something just kinda SNAPPED?  
  
You'll see. *evil grin*  
  
Oh, and by the way, I don't own Kenshin and Co.  
  
"Sano! Get Megumi and Kaoru out of here!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"Gotcha!" was the only reply.  
  
Kenshin went on battling. This man was good, very good. but if he would just to that move one more time, he could get him.  
  
"DIE, BATTOUSAI!" ((How's my spelling?))  
  
Kenshin froze. Something inside him just snapped. That was the straw that broke this camel's back.  
  
*FWUMP*  
  
"Why do you sit on the ground and cry like a child? Are you truly the legendary Battousai the Manslayer? You intrigue me."  
  
"Don- don't call me that." Kenshin's lower lip quivered. Tears welled up in his eyes. 'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry.'  
  
"WWAAAHHH!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS C-C-CALL ME THAAATT!!! MY NAME'S KKENSHINN!!! I'M NOT A MANSLAYERRRR!!! WWAAAHH!!!" Kenshin was crying loudly. So loudly, in fact, people from the outskirts of the village nearby peeked out to see what all the commotion was about. Suddenly, another voice chirped in.  
  
"And. and why does everyone call me ugly? Are they jealous? It's so hurtful. I-I- I'm not really, ugly, am I?" Kaoru joined in with Kenshin's crying. They were both sitting on the ground, looking as pitiful as humanly possible.  
  
"And everyone calls me tasteless. I like my shirt... WHY DOES EVERONYE MAKE FUN OF MEEEEE?" The ground shook, and suddenly Sanosuke was on the ground beside Kenshin and Kaoru. They cried together, their bodies trembling from crying so much.  
  
"And. everyone calls me a man-stealer, but I don't mean to and all the men like me and its not my fault and WAAAHHH!!!" Megumi ran over to the group and squeezed in between Kaoru and Kenshin. They all wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug.  
  
"Everyone calls me bad and evil, but I'm not. I just want to get food for my family and WAAH!!!" The man that was fighting Kenshin just moments ago plopped down on the ground. The group motioned for him to come over into their group hug. He did so, and the cries of the group got louder. Now, people from all over the village came over and started complaining and crying.  
  
**4 HOURS LATER**  
  
"And then the butcher call me MISS!!! I'm a guy! And WAAHH!!!"  
  
Yahiko crept up to the group and started crying. One man on the outside seemed to be the guard of the people.  
  
"What're you here for? What's bad enough for you, a mere kid, to wallow about in self pity?"  
  
Yahiko looked at the ground and made marks in it with his feet. He mumbled incoherently, then shoved past the guard.  
  
"Wait a second, kid, I didn't hear ya!"  
  
"Everyone calls me *mumble mumble*".  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that either."  
  
"I SAID, EVERYONE CALLS ME LITTLE!" Yahiko shouted at the guard. He fell to the ground with a massive thump, louder than Sanosuke's, and started to cry great big sobs. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks in a constant river.  
  
Everyone was silent, shocked by the boys outburst. Then it came, slowly, creeping in on the group. It started as a mere shudder, then a chuckle, then a giggle, and suddenly the whole throng was in an uproar. Slowly, the crowd dispersed.  
  
On his way out, one man stopped by Yahiko and said "Thanks, kid. You really helped lighten the mood with that little joke of yours."  
  
**MIDNIGHT**  
  
"C'MON! YAHIKO, IT'S REALLY TIME TO GO HOME NOW!"  
  
"NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME! OH NO, NOT 'LITTLE YAHIKO'."  
  
Sano, tired of waiting or the runt to get up and move on his own, walked over to where Yahiko was sitting in three strides. In one swift movement, he had Yahiko slung over his shoulder.  
  
Yahiko pounded Sano's shoulder and kicked his feet. "BUT I WANNA STAY! I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW HOW I FEEELLLLL!!!"  
  
Yes, it sucks. But I would appreciate it very much if you reviewed. Thanks for readin' it! 


End file.
